Feridas
by reneev
Summary: Só se curam com amor... .:laviXkanda:.


Os passos ecoavam naquele lugar tão frio,a lua estava brilhando lá no céu. Naquele céu infinito,naquele céu cheio de estrelas. Estava no relento,debaixo de nenhum teto,somente daquele céu. Céu tão escuro que o fazia lembrar de alguém... de alguém...

**X**

- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Correu em direção ao homem a sua frente que trajava um sobretudo com o símbolo da ordem no peito. Já fazia muito tempo que não fazia uma missão com aquela pessoa tão mal humorada que estava a sua frente se irritando a cada palavra do ruivo e puxando sua mugen.

- já disse... não me chame pelo primeiro nome... coelho idiota

falou ríspido,guardando sua espada e se voltando para frente de mal humor enquanto os olhos fechados permaneciam fechados,e os passos rápidos e firmes. Mas outros passos despreocupados corriam atrás de si até ter um peso sobre o corpo do moreno que o fez perder um pouco o equilíbrio.

- Yuu-chan...

falou ao pé do ouvido do samurai,seus pés tocaram novamente o chão e um braço circula a cintura do moreno enquanto a outra mão ia desabotoando o sobre tudo apenas nas áreas mais convenientes,chegando finalmente onde queria apertando com certa força sentindo o outro se arrepiar por inteiro e seus músculos ficarem tensos.

- não me trate dessa maneira...

continua massageando aquela área sentindo muita vontade de ver o rosto do _seu_ Yuu-chan.

- Lavi

Era a voz do Bookman,ou como gostava de chamar,Panda.

Soltou imediatamente o samurai e se virando com um sorriso enorme no rosto com o único olhos visível fechado e com a mão nos cabelos ruivos.

- não me assuste dessa maneira velhote

Um chute e estava no chão

- Bookman Junior idiota

Quando ia se levantar viu que o samurai não estava mais lá. Nem ouviu ele se retirar de lá,tudo que pode fazer era se levantar e arrumar suas roupas. Não precisava ter pressa agora pois... irria ficar a missão toda com _seu_ querido samurai... mesmo que querendo que ele fosse um pouco mais que um samurai na sua vida.

**X**

Quatro homens... uma cabine...

Lavi olhando o anoitecer pela janela,ao seu lado Marian quieto,Bookman na sua frente prestando atenção a cada movimento do Junior e Kanda... Kanda estava de mal humor com os braços cruzados na frente de Marian,era uma viajem... realmente...

Chata

- AAAAAAAAAA

se espreguiçou trazendo seu olhos verde de volta a cabine do trem,que silencioso que esta aqui

Sorriu docemente até que o moreno se levantou rapidamente fazendo aquele sorriso sumir e os outros dois homens olharem sem entender para ele,apenas o viram sair... O ruivo se levantou querendo ir atrás dele mas o velho... há o velho... colocou sua mão na frente e lhe fez um olhar que apenas Lavi conseguia decifrar... sabia que ele estava certo por isso se sentou novamente e seus olhos se perderam na escuridão da viajem.

**X**

Já estavam lutando contra aquele Akumas a muito tempo,já tinham vencido vários numero 1 e uns três de nível 2. Começava a aparecer até mesmo Akumas de nível 3,felizmente... era apenas um. O tempo passava e a adrenalina aumentava ,junto do sangue e do cansaço até a espada bem afiada destruir do ultimo Akuma.

Sorriu cinicamente,mas ele morreu... morreu quando sentiu algo atrás de si e se virou com os olhos atentos. Tarde de mais... garras de Akumas estavam em seu estomago e o sangue escorria,não estava conseguindo respirar porque aquelas garras subiam indo em direção dos pulmões... tudo ficou escuro... só ouviu um

Hyban (1)

**X**

- Panda... como ele esta?

- vai acordar em breve

O velho se retirou do quarto como tem feito a dias,não podiam sair daquela cidade com seu companheiro naquela situação. A cidade ficou isolada dês do ataque dos Akumas e não podiam deixá-lo aos cuidados de qualquer um,e andar com ele podia piorar a situação do moreno. Conversaram com Kamui e ele aceitou que se prolongassem um pouco mais ali.

O ruivo estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama quase chorando segurando firmemente a mão do paciente enquanto Marian que estava passando ali,ouviu algo e vendo aquilo,sorriu de leve se retirando daquele quarto também.

O paciente mexeu um pouco a mão e finalmente acordou vendo tudo embaçado,mas com o tempo foi se acostumando com a claridade ouvindo um berro em seu ouvido e um peso em seu corpo,e com isso... muita dor. Não sabia porque,se tinha se ferido,já era pra ter se recuperado,então... por quê?

- Yuu...

tentou contestas mas estava novamente na escuridão,seu corpo pesava e sua mente se apagava. Tudo começava a ficar frio e os ruídos sumirem e o peso sair de seu corpo mas mesmo assim sentia ser levado para um abismo sem fim. Dor... era só o que sentia no momento.

X

Três meses depois na Ordem negra

- Bom dia Lavi

- un? Bom dia Miranda...

-aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece mal...

- nada de mais

O ruivo se retirando de lá e antes que a mulher fizesse algo ou falasse algo,um braço pequeno se ergueu em sua frente impedindo a passagem e sinalizando que deveria desistir daquilo. Ambos viram o garoto do tapa-olho sumir pelos corredores gelados da Ordem.

X

Os olhos se abriram e viu tudo rodando,não se sentia fraco nem com dor. Se levantou sentindo varias enfermeiras correrem até ele e o impedindo de ir adiante,com seu mal humor habitual tentava afastar aquelas mulheres irritantes quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente e viu aqueles olhos verdes conhecidos e se irritou mais já pensando no que ele faria. Mas se enganou bruscamente.

Alem daquele sorriso irritante,daquela voz alegre irritante,daquele modo de falar irritante e aquele nome irritante... Aqueles olhos verdes estavam severos,não havia nenhum sorriso idiota,nem mesmo um sorriso... se aproximo a passos severos e lhe deu um soco no rosto com muita força deixando todos perpexos... menos eu... tudo que pude fazer era... parar até de pensar.

- largue de ser idiota e desse seu jeito estúpido! Não vê que esta ferindo os outros? Cale-se e deite-se nessa cama e só sairá daí quando estiver curado... por bem ou por mal

gritou tudo menos a ultima parte... que soou como uma ameaça,se retirou do quarto batendo com força a porta,o rosto ainda estava de lado com a marca do soco e pela primeira vez... quis chorar.


End file.
